tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR Stirling Single G *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Configuration': 4-2-2 *Arrived on Sodor: 1967 Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm, Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the soccer match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplow, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single. Livery Emily is painted in the emerald livery of the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails-fifteenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) * Xóchitl Ugarte (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) * Joanna Pach (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * One of Emily's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * In the twelfth season, Emily's face became larger. *Emily had the same whistle sound as Henry in Season 8 and from Season 13 until the latter half of Season 17. *In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister sometimes. *According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. *In the latter half of the seventeenth season, Emily gains a permanent lamp and tail lamp and lampirons, as well as a new whistle that sounds similar to her seventh season whistle. *In the seventh season, Emily had brass buffers, but since Season 8, they have been silver. *Until Season 17, Emily had a silver snowplough with green sides, but now she has one that is green all over, which matches her livery. *Unitl Season 11, Emily had black buffer housings, but now they are red. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal and Splish, Splash, Splosh! versions) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Mega Bloks * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Diablock Gallery File:Emily.png|Emily in the seventh season File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry8.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry25.png|Emily and the Fat Controller File:What'stheMatterwithHenry52.png|Emily at Wellsworth File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png|Emily at Knapford Sheds File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:Emilyseason8.PNG|Emily in the eighth season File:ThomasandEmily4.jpg|Emily with her snowplough File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle22.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute31.png File:SpicandSpan18.png|Emily's wheels File:Emily'sAdventure14.png File:EmilyKnowsBest3.jpg|Emily in the ninth season File:EmilyKnowsBest4.jpg File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png|Emily's wheels File:ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily's whistle File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.jpg|Emily in the tenth season File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches8.jpg File:ThomasandtheTreasure35.png File:ThomasSetsSail22.jpg|Emily in the eleventh season File:Emily'sRubbish19.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish22.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse15.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:HenryGetsItWrong9.png|Emily in the twelfth season File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise16.png File:ExcellentEmily44.png File:HerooftheRails147.png|Emily in Hero of the Rails File:TickledPink50.png|Emily in full CGI in the thirteenth season File:MistyIslandRescue519.png File:PingyPongyPickUp34.png File:EmilyandDash2.jpg File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png File:BlueMountainMystery117.png File:KingoftheRailway41.png|Emily with Henry File:KingoftheRailway321.png|Emily inside the Steamworks File:NoSnowforThomas31.png|Emily with her snowplough File:NoSnowforThomas71.png File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season File:EmilyCGIPromo2.jpg File:EmilyCGIPromo3.png File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in an animated learning segment File:Emily'sPrototype.jpg|Emily's basis File:PlacetoPlay1.png|Emily in a magazine story Merchandise Gallery File:EmilyERTL.jpg|ERTL File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take-Along Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic wind-up File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas model File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Nakayoshi File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines